


LA Gloom

by rosesniper



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But fails miserably, Fluff, Jack tries to make things better, Jealousy, M/M, Matt and Ryan noticing, Oblivious Mark, One-Sided Attraction, extremely jealous Aaron, one-sided Mark/Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesniper/pseuds/rosesniper
Summary: Aaron, aka Yamimash, heads to LA for a convention and finds himself staying at Mark's place. Though he isn't the only European being hosted by his old friend. Suddenly he realizes how distant he is from Mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> My first fic in a while. I tried my best to follow their speaking quirks. But I apologize if it doesn't come out right. This took literally 5-6 months to write, a lot of picking up and dropping it.  
> But here it is, enjoy.

The multiple flights across America just to get to LA were exhausting. Terribly so. And the sudden shift in time zones would give Aaron horrendous jet lag for sure. Thankfully he didn't need to worry about the huge drag of finding a hotel to stay at so late at night.  
Mark caught word that Aaron was heading out west and messaged him about how he could stay at his place. He'd said they hadn't talked to each other and meeting up would be nice. Honestly the thought of spending three whole days with the gamer brought jitters to his body. The good, fan boy kind. Jeez he was such a nerd.  
It was about two in the morning when Aaron finally arrived. He was tired of course, could barely keep his eyes open really, but he managed to muster up the strength to announce his arrival with loud knocks. He waited a while before scraping his knuckles against the door again. The Brit noticed the downstairs light flicked on and there was a light ruckus resonating within the abode.  
Within moments the door swung open. Aaron readied himself for a hug, Mark's name on his tongue, sparking with excitement.  
Only... It was short lived. The man at the door wasn't Mark. The tuft of hair on this one's head wasn't a burning red, but a humble, soft green. Instead of kind brown eyes, the hues were icy blue and filled with emotion that contrasted his friend's mellow demeanor.  
The male's face was filled with a small realization and his expression flipped from groggy annoyance to a beaming curiosity and excitement.  
"Oh! Ye must be Aaron! The boys are in the living room. Matt damn well passed the fuck out but Mark, Ryan, and I are still kickin'." He laughs. "Well anyway, ye best come inside." He holds the door open for Aaron as he steps in with his luggage.  
The youtuber squints at the new male as his back his turned, closing the door before following him inside. He shakes it off. Mark has more friends, he shouldn't be jealous.  
Well he's not but...  
Oh screw it.  
The green haired male slips past him, heading to what may be the living room. "This way." He moves around lithely with a knowing bounce in his step. Aaron wonders for a moment if he lives here. Then it's dispelled by the memory that it's only Mark, Matt, and Ryan here.  
Before following, he sets his stuff near the door and continues on his way. Rounding a corner, he finds them. Sure enough Mark's seated, well more like laying, atop the couch and taking up most of the space while Matt's sound asleep on the floor near the coffee table and Ryan's close by him as a guard. A natural scene for the three of them.  
Mark catches wind of their entrance first, and there's a fond spark in his eyes as he turns to look at them, smile wide and he looks happy as ever.  
His optics widen a little as they fall upon his old British partner. "Oh shit, Yami! You're finally here!" The Hawaiian hops to his feet eagerly and bounds over to both Aaron and the man he still doesn't know the name of. The Brit doesn't have time to prepare for the massive hug he's given. And he's okay with that. It's warm and cozy. It sends small butterflies into Aaron's gut and he melts at the fact that Mark is being gentle with him. As if he's some delicate flower he doesn't want to crush and lose.  
It lasts for a few moments and he finds himself yearning for more when the red head pulls away.  
"Jack didn't startle you did he? I know it's late and his loud voice is definitely a cup of coffee if anything." Mark snorts, nudging said Irish man.  
Jack, as the Brit now knows, scrunches up his nose and playfully swats at the other's arm. "Shut the fuck up Mark! Ye bastard, yer one to talk! Screechin' in my ear the moment I showed up." He hisses. But there's a light tone as he speaks.  
Aaron looks between them. There's a bitter feeling in his veins. He huffs and shakes it off. It's not important.  
"Hi Ryan!" The Brit calls to the man seated on the floor. He waves in response with a sheepish smile.  
A snort leaves him and he turns to the duo closest to him. "I'd love to stay up and chat with ya guys but I'd hate to not give ya my full attention. Do ya have a place I can crash on right now?" His voice is nervous. He doesn't wanna be a burden so early but he can't help the millions of hours of jet lag and sleepiness.  
Thankfully Mark nods. There's a hint of sympathy in his face, what with being on the harsh end of constant travel.  
"This way." He beckons him off past the living room, dining room, and kitchen. They eventually head into a den sort of area. Most likely intended for storing book cases and other things of the like. Instead it was littered with cables and computers,few console games that looked far from used. In the corner there was a pullout bed. Aaron could imagine that's where he'd be sleeping.  
"Sorry it's not some luxury suite." Mark laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. Aaron only shakes his head in disagreement. "No,no it's fine Mark. Don't worry." He reassures, and said man relaxes.  
He nods. "Alright if you say so.." He pauses, then suddenly pulls the smaller into a hug, warm and tight like the previous one he gave. "Thanks for coming over by the way.. I appreciate it." He whispers. Aaron shivers. When the taller pulls away, he gives him a pat on the back. "Well I'll leave you to it then, g'night." With that he turns and leaves.  
Falling back onto the bed, he stares up at the ceiling, a satisfying buzz in his chest. Though its outweighed by the still present bitterness. He sighs and curls up.   
Tomorrow would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So... I most likely will continue this. Updates will take quite a while though. Um... Criticism is welcomed!


End file.
